


Stockhlom Syndrome

by narrygiggles



Series: Four Inspired [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrygiggles/pseuds/narrygiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Has Stockhlom Syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockhlom Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe Well I was suppose to do Spaces but I decided on doing one in Nialls POV so yeah. Spaces will be in Harry's POV. Again excuse the Grammar errors. And hope you enjoy.

 

_ 'Who's that shadow holding me hostage I've been here for days   
Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never  gonna get away _ __   


I guess its not really something I would have ever thought possible. One minute I'm walk ing to the near est foroyo place to meet Louis, Eleanor, Zayn And  Perrie and the next someone's hands wrap around my nose and a bag is thrown over my face. My breath came to a halt; stuck in my throat like my body was refusing to breath the cloth that I had barley noticed was covering the man's or women's hands. I've seen so many t.v shows to know that the kidnapp er always sleeps there victims before they take them far away, and I refuse to get drugged.

I gave in. I couldn't hold my breath anymore. The burning sensation got to me and I breathed out and then inhaled. I cant describe the smell; alcohol maybe? I really don’t know. It’s a mix between that and dirt. I kicked the man and tried to get away. but the man (I guessing it was a man; again most crime shows I've seen its always a man) had more body strength than me. Damn how many kids had he kidnapped before? 

Before I knew it white spots appeared in my vision and I cried out not sure if I was still in the street or if the person had dragged me somewhere else. I closed my eyes and let my body go limp.

Its been 3 days at most. There's no light in the room only a four white walls. I'm certain I was in a garage because the floors seemed to have so kind of oil. Most likely  car oil. I could recall from the times I helped my pa work on his car. 

A tall man always comes feed me; I know he's taller than me judging from the angle I'm siting at. He hasn’t told me his name and I probably shouldn't have hoped he would. Why would he? so that when I escape from here I would tell them. I don’t think so. 

He has a raspy voice. Its slow and deep like chocolate, well maybe that’s the hunger talking but that’s what it reminds me of.  I beg to him to let me go home. I have a family to get back to my mum, dad, brother, Theo, Liam (my crush since 7th grade). The man wont budge he shakes his head and slams his fists into the wall saying  **ill never get away**.

_ 'I know they'll be coming to find me soon   
But I fear I'm getting used to being held by you' _

I've been here for weeks now, almost a month. in that time  ive been given more freedom; I'm allowed to walk in the garden as long as I don't throw a fit or try to escape which had happened 4 times already. The man Which I haven't learned the name of walks with me. We he keeps his distance. I was right when I thought he was tall. He is. Way more taller then me. 

 I don’t know how it started the whole walking next to each other. One day I just got tired of hearing his loud foot steps and turned around. The man was wearing a gray sweeter and black pants he had a mask on only on the upper side of his face. His nose and everything up was hidden only his mouth and cheeks were visible. 

"I know I'm not suppose to be doing this but god, walk with me cause I'm a very impatience person and the silent boards me to no extent and if I don’t have human to human interaction soon I'm going to murder someone and trust me it wont be the cat" The man stiffed for a moment and soon walked up next to me.

Now I'm regretting it. He seemed like he could take me any mom ent . He looked prettier from afar. I sighed and turned to walk he was to my side the whole time. I walked fast trying to get back in even though I know I would become board with the four walls. He kept up to my past with his long legs. 

"w- whats y-y-your name?" I stuttered now afraid again. The man stayed still for a while his green eyes looked at me. "Harry" He told me and continu ed  to walk. I nodded not really believing it was his name but it would have to suit. " m'Niall " I said.

The ma- Harry nodded "yeah, I know" I stiffed but let by body relax. the most it could in this situation.

We hugged. It just happened he was silent and his eyes looked sad. And I'm a cuddlier and well I hugged him. He smelled like oranges. Not what I expected. I expected him smelling like blood or some kind of funky chemical he was going to drug me with later on. But he didn’t He smelled like Oranges.   Maybe it was his strong arms or his breath that somehow found its way to my neck that made me feel safe and at home. Its weir d . I shouldn't feel like this He's my kidnapper for god sakes I should he kneeing him in the gut and running. But I just hugged him tighter and cursed myself for being so friendly all the damn time.

__

_ ' Baby look what you've done to me _   
_ Baby look what you've done now _   
_ Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way _   
_ Baby look what you've done to me   
Baby you got me tied down   
Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way' _

I can't help but feel disgusted with myself. I let him hug me and kiss my cheek but I just cant help it. After that hug he started to shower me with poems. About me and how I sleep. Which Is creepy in a Edward Cullen way. Its become familiar to me for him to run his hands through my blond hair and finish at the base of my neck. I start feeling like a mess. I'm impossibly cold when he's not touching me and it scares me. What has he done to me? 

I'm never leaving here. I just realiz ed that. Somewhat its part of me that knows its because it cant escape but the other part of me knows its because I've become  so attached to Harry that I cant bear to leave his side. Is this Normal? To want to stay with your kidnapper? His hugs are the best more than Liam's or My mums and if he keeps holding me this way ill never leave.

_ 'Who's this man that's holding your hand   
And talking about your eyes   
Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind' _

When we walk its become a thing for him to hold my hand. As soon as walk out his home he takes my hands in his warm ones kissing them and smirking at me. His Dimples become dipper and I cant help but smile fondly at them. 

"your eyes are lovely"  Harry says to me when we reach the end of the garden. I look up at him he's smiling bright and big. "t-thank" I smile at him. He blushes at that and takes a deep breath "there a lovely shade of blue. So beautiful.   I've tried to find out the  colour of them but nothing comes close. It’s a  colour yet to be discovered. Not soon though. They'll have to find another way to discover it cause I'm never letting you go" 

I take a deep breath. Trying not to cry, out or happiness and out of  fearness . He had told me that as soon as my parents pai d him the money to get me back that he would set me free. I shook my head "Harry, you told me you let me go" I said. keeping my voice down even though I know were the only ones here in 10 mile radios. "indeed I did but I cant no more. No money in the world is enough to fill the void of you in my heart sweet Niall" Harry came down and Kissed my cheek. 

"Why?" his green eyes held confusion in them "why me  out off all the people in the world? Why ME!?" Harry took his long fingers from my hands to tilt my chin "because Niall.  Ive never seen a person so Happy as you before. When I first lai d eyes on you at the Park you seemed so Happy and loved that I thought I could get good money out of you. People care about you so they would pay big. I don’t know why I did it really. I have so much money that I could own a home in L.A. With 35 rooms and countless of useless loo's. Its just- just that you. you gave me this feeling like you could love me. And well  ive never been loved before coming from a family that only cares about social class and not about love a nd I just felt you could love anyone even me" 

_ 'I know they'll be coming to find me soon   
_ _ But my  stockholm _ _syndrome is in your_ _room'_ __

I Sat on the cou ch in Harry's living room, it was decorated with so many instruments that I count possibly name them in one day. We were watching friends when a brief announcement came on. 

** "updates have been made on the kidnapping of Niall James Horan In London about 2 months ago. Police department says That Niall had been seen walking down central London when a man came and took him. Eye witnesses say the man was tall with curly hair and driving a red car. The Police are reviewing the tape t o see if any other information can be gathered.  ** ** Im ** **Lou Teasdale coming from news 1"**

I tighten my grip on Harry's hands. There were coming for me. They have more clues. They would take harry to jail and I would never see him again in my life. He cant leave me not now. I need him to hold me tight and kiss my cheek. "Harry, No!" harry turned his face towards me his eyes had unshed tears. I shook my head and garbed his face in my hands "they wont take me away from you! they can't"

Harry's tears spilled out of his eyes and he took out a shaky breath. "They can, and They will. This was never meant to be. I took you without your permission I held you hostage without your permission. Niall I deserve this" I shook my head. My heart felt like it was being stabbed my millions of knives and I couldn’t breath. 

"They cant take you" I s obbed again. Hugging him while clinging on to his shirt like my life depended on it. "There going to say You have  stockhlom syndrome and that you should get therapy. Niall, there going to give you looks for having compassion for someone like me." Harry's curls covered his eyes and I exhaled. "I don’t care! Screw them! I don’t care if I have that thing  stockhlom symdrome !" I kissed his lips for the first time. He hesitated at first but soon moved along with me.

His lips were sligh tly chopped but other than that it was perfect. He tasted like pancakes then ones he had made me for breakfast that morning and his lips fitted perfectly with mine. "Wait" he breathed into my lips. I pulled away slightly looking at him. "I would to give you a prop er kiss"

'w-w-what?...... Har -OH" Harrys Hands curled up on the sides of his makes and he pulled it slowly over his head making his nose visible then his eyes and then his  foreahead . 

"This is me Niall. I love you." 

_ ' Yeah I fell for you' _

Shit. 

_ ' Baby look what you've done to me _  
_ Baby look what you've done now _  
_ Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way _  
_ Baby look what you've done to me   
Baby you got me tied down   
Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way' _

Me and Harry Spend most of the time hip to hip. He trusted me more than ever and I trusted him too. I would sleep with him at night creasing his cheeks and smoothing his eyebrows kissing every skin able and within reach. I would Takes showers with him well time to time. 

We would hug all the time and I started walking around the house in only tight briefs and one Of  harry's shir ts while Harry hugged me from behind in only boxers kissing my cheeks and my ears. "I'm never leaving you" I murmured to him as he slept. trying to convince  myslef that we would be safe and sound in are own little world. I guess we were don’t. 

Harry Came home one day from picking up food from the store. He ran fast into the house dropping everything and walking straight to his computer. "H arry?" I asked again. He ignored me and continued with his quick motions in his computer. I was beyond scared. What was wrong for Harry to come running in the house like that.

" bab -" "Niall They know. They know who I am and..... they know  im your kidnapper. We need to leave Now!" he ran into the room coming back with suitcases and filling them with random cloths. "Harry? W-we?" I asked. I don’t know about leaving the country. What about my parents I wanted to see them tell them I'm alright and kiss Theo. Hang out With Zayn, Louis and Liam. 

"Niall run away with me. Please I love you. I've got everything figured out. Well leave to America Get A home on the country side. Grow old together. have kids. Teach them how to milk a cow. Or make cheese. Niall Love please" 

_ '  All my life I've been on my own _   
_ I used the light to guide me home   
But now together we're alone   
And there's no other place I'd ever  wanna go' _

** Dear, family. **

** I love you I really do. Trust Me I love you more than life itself. Things have changed a lot during my time away from you guys. I've never really had that spe cial person in my life always on my own. But now I've found him. He's my new home, he's the person I want to grow old with and have kids. I know this will disappoint you mum but I just cant leave him he needs me and I need him. Zayn He's my  Perrie . Louis  He's my Eleanor. In the Time alone we had I learned to love him in every single way. From his beautiful head all the way to his toes. I might sound Crazy but  im not you can call it what ever. You call it  Stckhlom Syndrome. I don’t care but when  im with him there's no other place I'd rather go.  im Sorry Mum, Dad, Greg, Theo, Zayn, Louis he's my life and I intend on living it. **

** Love Niall. **

__

_ ' Baby look what you've done to me _   
_ Baby look what you've done now _   
_ Baby I'll never leave you if you keep holding me this way _   
_ Baby look what you've done to me   
Baby you got me tied down   
Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way' _

"I Love You" Harry Kissed my nose and I just smiled at him. 

"I Love you too, baby what have you done to me?"

"No Niall What have you done to Me?" He Kissed my lips and smiled at me. I wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Which one should I do next? Its between Spaces and Fool's Gold? Its also on my Tumblr Ultranarrygigglesworld.


End file.
